


come on carolina

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose sings a familiar song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on carolina

She’s sure she’s hearing things at first. She’s not been in the right mindset recently, what with blood loss thanks to that wound in her thigh, the space pirates hunting them and this civil war charade going on. So when she hears that familiar tune, she’s sure she’s just hallucinating due to lack of sleep.

But when Caboose walks past, she realises that he is indeed humming beneath his breath and she’s not imagining things.

She remembers when she first heard the song:

York emailed it to her. She remembers that the file was named “Please don’t kill me”. She remembers her face going bright red after the first verse, and she remembers punching York’s good eye the next day.

"Come on Carolina," Caboose is singing. "Have fun Carolina, you’re always being such a -"

"Caboose," she says, trying to keep her voice level. The blue soldier turns to look at her. "Where did you hear that song?"

"What song?"

"The one you were just singing."

"Oh, you know the little green Christmas light?"

She frowns. “Delta?”

"Yes, yes!"

"Delta taught you that song?"

"Yes."

She knows that York used to hum that song a lot, that Delta must’ve learned it off of him and imprinted the memory on Caboose when he was implanted in Caboose’s mind.

She looks up at the blue soldier. “Do you mind not singing it from now on?”

"Why?"

"Caboose, just don’t sing that song."

"But it was written for you."

 _That’s why I don’t want you to sing it._  “Caboose, just don’t sing it.”

Caboose hangs his head and she almost feels sorry for snapping but he starts walking away a second later. And he’s singing again. It’s a different song, but it’s another one she remembers York sending her. It’s nicer than the last. York used to hum it in the mornings, when she was half-asleep and listening to his heartbeat whilst he sang and ran his hand through her knotted hair.

"Nothing could be finer than Carolina in the morning -"

She hangs her head, breathes, and tries not to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post i can't find the link to.
> 
> sorta inspired by soaringsparrows (Sparrow)
> 
> follow me: ohgrif.tumblr.com


End file.
